


i'm so afraid

by surejoon



Category: no fandoms just little works i did
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fear of self, Social Anxiety, Social Anxiety Disorder, enjoy, little thing I did, thoughts, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surejoon/pseuds/surejoon
Summary: a little thing i did partly about my social anxiety and partly about my thoughts- enjoy





	i'm so afraid

**Author's Note:**

> \- i don't think i have to explain it because the summary says it all but let me know if you don't get it.  
> (i'm talking to myself because nobody will read this..)

i'm so damn afraid, 

i'm so afraid of people 

i'm so afraid of their words

i'm so afraid of myself

this isn't the way to live,  
it's the way to die  
and  
i'm so scared that this feeling is never going to end.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you got it, again i'm talking to myself but whatever.  
> my instagram/tumblr: @yourbangtantrash


End file.
